


Digimon Tamers: My Head is an Animal

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Digimon Tamers and their lives after the show and movies. Inspired by the Album "My Head is an Animal" by Of Monsters and Men. Multi-pairing and multi-character collection. Pairings will be listed at the top of each chapter. These include Rika/Renamon, Jeri/Ryo, and Henry/Takato. More information inside.





	Digimon Tamers: My Head is an Animal

 

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Digimon Tamers or the Album  _Of Monsters and Men: My head is an Animal_  that these drabbles are loosely based off of (well I have the physical copies of both, but not the actual rights sadly). If you don't have either Digimon Tamers on DVD or the Album  _Of Monsters and Men: My Head is an Animal_ , I heavily recommend getting them both.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dirty Paws**

**Rika/Renamon**

Rika relaxed on the patio, enjoying the beautiful weather currently gracing the well-tended yard. She was shaded from the sun except for her bare feet which hung off the deck and in the sun. Framing her feet on either side were the yellow furred paws of her partner, Renamon. The red headed girl lounged backwards into her warm, furry chest. The fox Digimon was currently telling Rika about all of her adventures in the digital world, both before they met and after they were briefly separated. Rika felt herself falling asleep at the calming words and presence of her partner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: King and Lionheart**

**Ryo/Jeri**

Ryo Akiyama looked down from his vantage point on the school roof at the commotion going on below him. A brown haired girl was staring down a group of several, much larger boys. Even from up high Ryo could tell they obviously meant her and the small, black haired girl she was protecting trouble. Ryo leapt down from the roof, catching a jutting pole on his way down to slow his fall. He landed easily in between the two groups, a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't worry Jeri, I've got you covered."

"About time, you showoff," she replied, smiling.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mountain Sound**

Monodramon growled, sizing up his foe. They were silent, but obviously ready for battle. His deadly foe was ever patient, with unlimited stamina. Monodramon wasn't, he couldn't afford to wait. So he changed the terms, striking first with a fearsome battle cry.

"Raaaagh!" he yelled.

He covered the distance in a matter of seconds and he was soon on top of his foe. With a mighty swipe of his claws, he decapitated the stuffed bear, stuffing flying everywhere. He gave a bored sigh.

"I wish Ryo would let me out when at school. Or maybe fight a bear or something."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Slow and Steady**

Henry leaned against the wall of the train, his eyes closed. He could hear the clack of the train moving over the tracks and feel the slight shaking of the car.

"Are we almost there yet?" asked a bored voice from beside him.

Henry opened an eye and looked at his Digimon partner Terriermon.

"No, we still have a while to go."

"Oh," replied Terriermon.

Things were silent again for a few minutes until Terriermon spoke up again.

"How about now? Are we almost there?"

Henry just gave a tired sigh.

"No."

"Well when will we be?"

"When we are."

* * *

**Chapter 5: From Finner**

Takato and Guilmon moved with quick, practiced movements around the marble grave marker in front of them. While Takato dusted off and polished the stone, Guilmon pulled out weeds surrounding it. Once that was done they pulled out some incense from a nearby bag they had brought. Guilmon lit it with a quick controlled breath of fire. A bouquet of flowers, each flower having been chosen and donated by each of the other Tamers and their Digimon, was also placed on the stone. The pair just stared sadly at the words on the grave.

'Grani, Who carried us all Home."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Little Talks**

Jeri didn't like being there. She shouldn't even need to be here, but she was, and she knew she had to be. In front of her was a marble grave, freshly cleaned by someone before her arrival, incense and flowers laid out. Five years since she had become a Digimon Tamer. Since she had traveled to the Digital world. Since Leomon had died... Since he'd been killed. It had been a rough time for her, more than five years of time to fully get over the loss. But she could now be as strong as he had believed she was.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Six Weeks**

The train clacked and shook as it rolled down the tracks. Ai looked at the purple imp sitting next to her, her partner Impmon. He had his eyes closed and was sleeping, resting against her. Impmon had wanted to travel to Kyushu for some reason, apparently to visit a graveyard. When he had tried to sneak out in the dead of night to catch the last train, Ai had followed. Together they had cleaned a grave marked 'Leomon' and left some flowers and incense. He had seemed relieved afterwards. She hoped they didn't get into much trouble for sneaking out.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Love Love**

**Ryo/Jeri**

"So, how'd it go?" asked Ryo.

"It went fine," replied Jeri. She was resting her head in his lap while he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Not really. What I want isn't really possible in this world," replied Jeri. She paused for a moment and then sighed. "But I guess I did get what I needed. It took so long, and it just feels so different…so good to be free."

Jeri turned and looked up at him.

"Thanks for helping me through this," she said.

"Any day," said Ryo smiling at her.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Your Bones**

**Ryo/Jeri**

"Thanks for everything," said Ryo, hugging Jeri tightly.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, confused. "You helped me after the D-Reaper."

"You made things easier for me when I came back from the digital world. I don't even know what I would have done having to go back to school without being with someone I could relate to. It's one thing to know about the digital world, another to have lived there."

"So a mutual thanks then?" asked Jeri, smiling at him.

"Sure," he replied. "Enjoy College in Shinjuku."

"Don't get carried away in America."

"Me? Carried away? Never."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sloom**

**Takato/Henry**

"You going to sleep soon?" asked Takato, from the bed.

"Just finishing this chapter," replied Henry, typing on his computer at his desk.

For a while the only sounds in the room were the clicking of the keys as Henry typed and the snoring of Guilmon and Terriermon while they slept in the corner. It was his second novel, his first out of high school. Takato once again broke the near silence.

"So when should we tell our parents?" he asked.

"Can this wait for later?" sighed Henry.

"I'd rather it didn't."

"Then tomorrow?"

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lakehouse**

"Impmon!" yelled Ai, walking down the street, looking desperately for her run-away partner. "Come on home!"

"Why should I?" sulked a voice from above Ai. She looked up and saw Impmon looking down at her from a rooftop.

"Because it's our home?" replied Ai, confused at his mood.

"Not for long," replied Impmon. "You're growing up, soon you'll leave it. I don't grow up, what'll happen to me?"

"You'll come with me," replied Ai matter-of-factly.

"Even when you go away, make new friends and even find a boyfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Always," smiled Ai."

"Then why are we out here?"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Yellow Light**

**Rika/Renamon**

"How are you doing Grandma?" asked Rika, walking into the room.

"Very well dear," replied Seiko, turning to look at her from where she was lying down. "How are you doing? Is work going well?"

"Kept busy patrolling, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I actually brought some people to visit you today if you're up for it."

"I'd love to see them!"

Renamon walked in, a small black haired girl clinging shyly to her leg.

"Good to see you ma'am" said Renamon, bowing.

"A pleasure as always for me too."

"Come-on out and meet your great-grandma Hiakri."


End file.
